


Come Into My Mind

by peach_tae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Im not good at tagging, LOL SAME, M/M, Oppa Kink, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, jihoon is awkward, secret pining, soonyoung is sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_tae/pseuds/peach_tae
Summary: Who could blame him? Let’s be real, if anybody were constantly surrounded by 12 attractive men, you would obviously have a few less-than-innocent thoughts. Okay, more than a few.But there was one member who took the lead within all of these imaginary scenarios.





	Come Into My Mind

Who could blame him? Let’s be real, if anybody were constantly surrounded by 12 attractive men, you would obviously have a few less-than-innocent thoughts. Okay, more than a few.  
Jihoon was relatively secretive with his feelings, especially towards the other members. On the outside, there was no way in hell that Jihoon would be caught dead displaying a public affection to his other members (with the exception of necessary fan service). In his head however, that’s where the fun started.  
Jihoon had a little rotary system deciding which member to fantasize about, depending on which member had been particularly cute with him that day, or which member had looked hot during practise etc.  
A lot of said fantasizing occurred when Jihoon was alone in his studio. He supposed that it was a good thing – a lot of Seventeen’s songs were fuelled by his thoughts about his members (Jeonghan being the muse of ‘Pretty U’ was a personal moment of pride for Jihoon).  
But there was one member who took the lead within all of these imaginary scenarios.  
One member that constantly wandered in and out of Jihoon’s head, even outside of his designated fantasizing.  
Jihoon imagined Soonyoung seated on his lap, arms around his neck and legs over his own as he whimpered into his mouth.  
Soonyoung on his knees, his pretty pink lips stretched over Jihoons cock, eyes wide and watery as he looked up at the shorter man.  
Soonyoung lay across his bed as Jihoon pounded into him, gasping and moaning as he begged Jihoon for more.  
Needless to say, it was a problem.  
Of course, Jihoon knew that Soonyoung wasn’t to blame. He was just as annoyingly sweet and affectionate to all of the members, always clinging onto Wonwoo, doting on Chan. It was sickly, if Jihoon was honest.  
Like any other irrational person, Jihoon made the effort to push Soonyoung away. He hated it. He hated having to distance himself from the older man, but most of all, he hated the small dejected look that flickered on Soonyoungs face whenever Jihoon shoved him a little too hard or raised his voice a little too much. But he felt like he had no other choice. It is unlikely that Soonyoung would ever feel any sort of romantic way towards Jihoon. And Jihoon would rather die than have to admit any sort of feelings he had towards the other.  
Initially, the other members brushed it off as Jihoon being awkward and aloof, and Seungcheol often scolding Soonyoung for “not giving Jihoon his space”. However, no matter how much Soonyoung brushed it off and continued playing around, it was obvious that he was at least a little bitupset by Jihoon’s rejection.  
Jihoon decided to ignore it. It’s not like it was a massive deal. Soonyoung is an adult; he can cope, surely? That’s what Jihoon assumed anyway.

Until he overheard a small whimper and sniffle from Soonyoung and Hansols shared room. Curiosity got the better of Jihoon and he leaned in to listen a bit closer.  
“I-I don’t understand, hyung…” a choked cry came from the room. “Why doesn’t he like me?”  
“Don’t be stupid, Soonyoung.” Jihoon noted that Jeonghan was with Soonyoung. “Of course he likes you. Jihoon is just” Jihoon held his breath as Jeonghan finished his sentence. “ - Different. He doesn’t like to show his affection too much”.  
Jihoon felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. “I know. I j-just feel like he hates me.” Soonyoungs voice was quiet and small. The guilt began to grow.  
“Yah, you’re too dependent on people, Soonyoung” Jeonghans words were slightly harsh. “You need to stop thinking so negatively.” Jeonghan sighed. “Just stop forcing yourself on Jihoon. He doesn’t like loud people.”  
Jihoon heard a whimper from Soonyoung and then rustle, assuming that Jeonghan had pulled Soonyoung into a hug. He used this as a cue to move away from the closed door.  
~  
Jihoon couldn’t stop thinking about Soonyoung. Was he really that awful towards him? Jihoon found it difficult to focus on anything besides feeling guilty whenever he looked over at Soonyoung. Jihoon was guessing that Soonyoungs talk with Jeonghan had worked in some sort of twisted way, because now Soonyoung barely even looked at the Younger man anymore. The once annoying and overly affectionate man was now shy and quiet around Jihoon, and while the Younger liked the brief moments of silence he couldn’t help but feel like the Real Soonyoung had gone.  
He’d do anything to bring the old one back. 

~~~~

Jihoon was under the impression that he was alone in the dorm. It was unusually quiet anyway.  
The shorter man made his to his room, anticipating being able to finally relax after a long day of… well… sitting at a computer.  
As Jihoon walked to his room, he heard a noise that piqued his interest. A small, delicate gasp from the slightly ajar door to Soonyoung and Hansols room. Another, slightly louder gasp followed soon after. 

Jihoon isn’t stupid. He knows somebody is clearly having some alone time in that room. A small whine escaped from the room and Jihoon froze.  
It was Soonyoung?  
Okay, Jihoon was not a voyeur is any sense, but the thought of Soonyoung touching himself got Jihoon intrigued. He knew he shouldn’t look.  
But the temptation was just too much. And with a gentle tilt of his head he had a full view of Soonyoung, and needless to say, he was not disappointed.  
Soonyoung was lay with his head on his pillow with his ass up, wearing only one of Jihoon’s hoodies (which Jihoon had been trying to find for at least 2 weeks) and a pair of lilac panties, which were halfway down Soonyoungs thighs. The man had a fairly large dildo pushing into his hole, his eyes closed in bliss as he continued to fuck himself with the toy. 

Jihoon was stunned into absolute silence. He had imagined scenarios similar to this for what seemed like decades now, and to suddenly have Soonyoung fucking himself right in front of his eyes shook Jihoon to his core. His own dick was half hard in his jeans, just from watching the taller move that toy into his ass, continuing to whimper and gasp as he fucked himself. Jihoon knew that this wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be watching Soonyoung. Jihoon was about reluctantly to turn away when he heard something.  
“J-Jihoon Oppa!” The whine was tiny and weak, but Jihoon definitely heard properly.  
Soonyoung was getting off to him.

**Author's Note:**

> ended on a cliffhanger bc im mean lmao


End file.
